The Cost of My Soul
by orange-InuYasha
Summary: The Miko. Who is the first person to come to mind? Kikyo? Kagome? However, this is not about either of them. Picture the priestess that started it all. Her name? Midoriko.
1. Volume One

There are many times in my life when I would sit there and ask why. Why me? Why not them? What could I have done to stop them? Why am I the one forced to expose myself for other's selfish desires?

As I lay here, suspended in between times, you can say I have some time on my hands. I am forever locked in a battle of strength, time, and purity. No one is strong enough to come to my aid…yet, I feel as if one day I will be able to be released from this cold, stone prison.

However, contrary to what my original statement was, I am hurrying through this narrative as if I am pressed for time.

* * *

"Lady Midoriko! My Lady Midoriko!" 

Throngs of people surged past me, many of them clutching to their trembling bodies precious treasures and young children. One, a heavily pregnant woman about my own age, fell at my feet, positively petrified. Her equally young husband, a local village man I had spoken to many times before, hurriedly grabbed her by her shoulders and heaved her to her feet, careful not to put too much strain on her.

I gripped my unsheathed katana tighter, my eyes narrowing. The large, snake-like demon slithered closer, it's large, blood-shot eyes followed several young children until it found it's choice, a skinny little boy of about four. Panic overtook me as I sprinted into action, blade raised and a single thought running through my mind: Do not let this child die.

"No!" I heard on of the older girls scream as the demon advanced quickly. She turned her head, tears running down her face.

Grunting, I closed my eyes and felt a warm, sticky something splash onto my hands. A strangled yell, a child's cry of surprise, and the demon-snake fell, my blade sticking out of his blackened heart.

I quickly dropped to my knees and hugged the boy close to me, trying to avoid piecing him with my armor. "Don't worry, child, you'll be alright. It's okay now." I soothed gently, rubbing my blood-stained hands along his spiny little back.

His sister, a girl I later recognized as Hana, rushed over to us, her arms open. I gently pushed the still-trembling boy into her relieved embrace and pivoted to survey the scene in front of me. Blood and the occasional body of livestock lay scattered and splashed all over the place. People lay on the ground, moaning and crying out.

A thunder of footsteps approached me from the behind. I looked up to see a group of the village headmen standing in front of me, their heads bowed in respect. I nodded back to them, a couple of strands of hair falling into my face.

"My lady…" one of them addressed me formally. He was the leader of the group, a large man by the name of Samui.

"Samui-sama." I inclined. My tone was civil, almost unfeeling. Samui wasn't a man who believed in the power of women; not most men were. He believed only a male Priest could protect this village adeptly; a female Priestess could only botch things.

"We the council have decided that we should remove the women and children from the village for their own protection." He stated in his low, harsh voice. Many of the men behind him shifted uncomfortably; they obviously hadn't had a say in the matter. I glared at Samui, hating his arrogant attitude more than ever.

"I disagree, Samui-sama." I declared loudly, my voice ringing in my ears. "The villagers are safer within these walls than they are out there in the open." I gestured at the clearings outside of the bamboo walls.

Samui flared up, sick of my defiance. "With all do respect, Midoriko-sama, I disagree with you." He pointed at the burning huts. "When those homes collapse, the people will be trapped here. Your precious sword will not save them then." He glanced disgustedly at my blood-soaked katana.

I shook my head, more hair falling into my face. "I will not permit you to lead these poor, innocent people into danger!"

"My lady…please…help me." A feeble voice called out. I quickly left the group of some-what relieved men and a very upset Samui to go assist an elderly woman heave a smoldering leg off of her leg. As I carried her to the shrine, I saw the look Samui give me; a look so laced with hatred I couldn't help but feel a fleeting sense of fear. The older woman looked over at him.

"That man is filled with evil, my Lady." She said sagely, nodding her head.

"Oba-san, please, try to relax." I said quietly, but her words echoed in my mind. What could this man do to harm me?

* * *

I knelt before the small shrine erected in the back of the hut I used every day. The pungent smell of incense and sakura blossoms filled my nostrils and surrounded me, lulling me into a feeling of security. My breathing slowed; my worries disappeared; my responsibilities temporarily melted away. I was free at least. 

"My lady?" a hesitant voice called from the doorway. I sighed and rose to my feet, giving a final bow to the miniature holy statues.

"Yes?" I moved to catch a glimpse at my visitors. "How can I assist you?"

A young girl, about three, wearing a faded blue child's kimono and her hair in shredded ribbons stood nervously in my doorway, her dark eyes following my every move. I had removed my armor and scrubbed my hands clean of blood, cleansing my impure haori.

"You don't have to be afraid of me, child." I said, laughing slightly. The little girl looked doubtful, but she smiled after I extended my hand to her, inviting her in. She bowed; I laughed and bent down, looking her in the eye. "What do you want, little one?"

"Well…my mama asked me to bring this to you." She reached behind her and dragged an obviously heavy basket into my home. Curiously, I peaked under the dirty cloth to see a cream and black kitten curled up in a basket, her leg clumsily bandaged with the same type of ribbon sweeping the girl's hair off her face.

"Where did you find her?" I asked, reaching in the basket and stroking her delicate head. The poor creature, malnourished and caked with mud, whimpered slightly, a pitiful mew touching my heart.

The little girl shrugged her shoulders and started to suck her thumb. "Chichi found her at the edge of the shinsei na mori when he and the men went to dispose of the youkai's bones."

I quickly gathered the tiny kitten in my arms and brought her over to the wooden bucket of water I had heating next to the fire. I reached in and began to gently wash her with a worn rag. That was when I noticed her second tail and the black marking on her forehead. Could she be a…?

The poor creature opened its large red eyes and mewed pitifully, writhing in my now-soaked arms. "Nemuri, nemuri." I crooned to her, stroking her delicate head.

"Wow! She's so pretty!" The little girl squealed, admiring her glossy cream coat.

I nodded, smiling to myself. "Do you want her, Ame-chan?"

Ame shook her head vigorously, her chocolaty locks bouncing around. "Mama doesn't allow me to have pets." She whined. I smile apologetically.

"Since your mama doesn't allow them…I think I should take care of her. But you know what?" I added on an impulse. "You can come and visit her as often as possible."

Her eyes widened; happiness shining beneath the layer of dirt on her weather-beaten cheeks. "Arrigato Midoriko-sama!" She said in a rush as she bowed, low. I laughed and waved my hand at her.

"Don't worry. You can visit…" I paused, examining the kitten in the crook of my arm. "Kirara any time you want."

* * *

It was only after poor Ame-chan scampered away to help her mother when I bent to examine the cat I had named Kirara. "There, there." I crooned to her as I bathed her in warm water. "Everything's going to be alright." 

Suddenly, Kirara hissed at me and bounded out of the bucket and fled the hut. "Whoa!" I called, scrambling after her. I tried to keep my eye on her, but despite her demon characteristics, she easily blended in amongst the other village pets. "Kirara!"

She was heading towards the woods. Why was she making a break for it? I was trying to help her! She was injured for one; she was also running quite the fever. If she didn't get any help, she'd run the risk of getting seriously injured, or even worse, killed. "Oh, Kami, no." I whispered to myself as I sprinted into the foreboding forest, following her.

"Kirara…" I called, slowing down in front of a large cedar tree. My cry echoed throughout the forest, sending a chill down my spine. "Kirara…"

I heard the sound of large, hurried footsteps coming my way. But, no matter which way I looked, I couldn't see anything. It was just too dark.

I sensed the attack before it came, yet I was still powerless to prevent it.

"Miko." A demon hissed, its long fangs now attached to my upper forearm. "It's been a long time."

"Centipede." I gasped, pain blurring my vision. How could I have been stupid enough to get attacked? "What…do you want?"

"Why, you're power of course." She said smoothly, rapping her long, revolting body around my own. "The power of the Priestess."

I winced. Blood was running down my forearm and soaking my haori sleeve, turning it a bright red. "I…will not…let…you...get to…the village…" I grunted. I wildly punched behind me, somehow connecting with the centipede's jaw. It wasn't much, but I did startle her just enough to be able to slip between the folds of her body and jump out of the way.

"You…" she breathed, panting slightly. "You're a clever one, you are." She was advancing on me. I slowly backed up against a tree, an unwise move. Now I was stuck, no where to go.

A blur of cream-and-black rushed past my line of vision. What the…? Kirara? No, it couldn't be. Kirara's a tiny little thing, demon she may be. That thing must be four feet tall!

A wretched growl came from the creature that so resembled my demon friend as it came closer to the centipede. Centipede just narrowed her already narrow eyes at it as it approached, tongue sticking out. "And what are you? Do you dare challenge me? The girl is mine!"

With that she lunged at the demon cat, fangs bared. The demon growled back and slashed at her with her mighty claws, wounding Centipede's shoulder, badly. Centipede cursed her, took one final glance at me, and slithered away, her hand on her now-bloody shoulder.

I watched the demon cat as she approached me, her large eyes fixed upon mine. A soft growl vibrated in her throat as she came right up close to me. "Thank you." I murmured, reaching out to stroke her forehead.

This was Kirara all right. This was my friend.

* * *

**Japanese Dictionary: **

**Katana** – a Japanese sword. Long and sharp on one edge, most commonly known as Samurai Swords.

-**Sama** – Honorific. Means "Lord."

**Oba-san** – Grandmother (honorific).

**Sakura** **blossoms** – cherry blossoms

**Kimono** – traditional garb of Japanese women

**Haori** – white top commonly worn by working men and religious figures

**Chichi** – Father (informal)

**Shinsei na mori** – sacred forest

**Youkai** – demon

**Nemuri** – calm, calm

**Arrigato** – thank you

**Kami** – God

**Miko** – priestess

-**Chan** – someone younger than you or your equal. Can also apply to people you are close (emotionally) to.

* * *

Well, I know this is a far-cry from my usual humour-that-you-get-second-time-around, but I promise that some more will be coming up. 

For Otakon2006, I am going as the priestess Midoriko. So, what better way to get in character than write through her point-of-view?

Hope this works out for you guys. Can't wait to see you in Volume Two!

'Lexy-chan


	2. Volume Two

Hello everybody! Welcome to second installment of the story Cost of My Soul. I am your currently hurried author reminding you to review! Note to **PriestessLennoue**, **InuPhoenix**, and **Mizuyu**; thank you so much for the reviews! It's always a really nice thing to open your emails at eleven-something at night and seeing a review alert. If it weren't for the rule that we can't send out shout-outs to our reviews, I would have a personal message for the each of ya. BTW: Be ready to find this story shut down for that comment. grin.

Enjoy all!

* * *

Over the next few days, Kirara's health improved at a surprising speed. 

She soon became my most constant companion. Whether it was hunting, healing the sick, or visiting the elderly, she would accompany me everywhere, almost as if she had become my shadow. A few days after her arrival, a large toad youkai and his hoard of frog demons attacked the village. As I was preoccupied with defending myself and a group of child-like adults against the toad, Kirara was able to defeat a staggering amount of the lesser frog demons within a few minutes.

As I look back on those days, I guess I am surprised to realize that Kirara was, in all honesty, the one and only friend I ever had. Life as a miko, despite how easy the tasks or small the village, was unbearably lonely. But, being raised to take over the position as "the village's head miko", I was accustom to the rough, draining days and the long, empty nights. With the aid of my beloved friend, I was able to find a way out of the darkness that would sometimes invade my thoughts and haunt my dreams.

* * *

It wasn't long till the village headmen started to speak against me. They had thought I had become too powerful, and was neglecting my religious duties. I wasn't too concerned about my position, or the possible uprising against my influence, until a group of women came up to me, worried looks on their faces. One woman, one I recognized as Hibari, was especially anxious to speak to me. After the customary bow-and-nodding ritual, she pulled me to the side with surprising force. 

"Do you not know what the headmen are saying, my Lady?" She whispered hurriedly. The other women, all holding large bamboo-woven baskets of laundry, packed together, shielding us from the village's view. The headmen, always suspicious, would surly disapprove of their meeting with me.

"Yes, Hibari-san, I am aware." I said stiffly, immediately defensive. Kirara, ever-present at my heels, hissed slightly. I don't know why, but I took comfort in that.

She clutched at my arm tighter. "Then why aren't you doing something? Why do you insist on remaining here? You're in danger, Midoriko-sama! Samui-sama would surly have you killed!"

"For what?" I asked, a slight bubble of panic rising in my chest. What had I done?

"My Lady, I know you are bright. Please don't tell me you don't understand." She begged. Some of the women behind us started to whisper furiously…they must have caught wind of the nature of our conversation.

"What have I done?" I cried in alarm. "All I've ever been was a good and faithful miko; I never let anyone succumb to famine or demon."

Hibari-san lowered her voice, her bright eyes burning into mine. "Power." She whispered. "You let them succumb to the tempting taste of power. Once they've had but a little, they'll always be lusting for more." She gave me a look, imploring that I understand. "They want the hold you have over us. They want that same respect; that same love that you command so easily. You must keep an eye out for them." She lowered her voice. As she was about to say more, one of the woman shrilly said "My lord Samui!"

Hibari and I separated, her now-trembling hands clinging to her basket. I looked up to see Samui striding towards us, head in the air. His chest was pushed out with pride, and he grinned at a few of the ladies before they feel into a low bow. "Ladies, ladies. Please, go about with your daily ways."

The women, Hibari now one of them, bade me a final farewell and headed towards the stream. They were a clever lot; they made it look as if they had stopped for but a moment to merely exchange pleasantries with me before carrying on with their work. I marveled at their brilliance.

"Lady Miko." Samui said smoothly. I took my eyes off of my retreating allies to glare into his blackened pupils.

"My Lord." I said, just as smooth.

"I see there has been some uneasiness amongst the village." He smartly avoided any glance at the women in the distance; his eyes, so very much like a bird of prey's, remained trained on my expressions.

"Yes." I answered, glancing over at the darkening forest that hung at our little village's borders. "I've felt some uneasiness amongst the trees as well. I believe the typhoon season is approaching?"

He gave me a look of annoyance. "I don not believe that is causing the rumors of late." He snapped. His hands tightened into fists. "You are the one causing the uneasiness!"

"Me, Lord? Are you certain?" My heart was racing; here it came.

Kirara, Kami bless her soul, took note of my tense profile. "Mew." She rubbed up against my leg, one of her soft tails rapping itself around my ankle. I tried to draw courage from this.

"No, Samui-san. You will not banish me for merely fulfilling my duty." I said, threateningly focusing my energies on him. "I will not leave until my duties have been fulfilled."

"A woman's duty is not of fighting!" His eyes were blazing, boring into my head as if to get into my mind. "A woman's duty is in the home, tending to her men folk and children!"

"I am not a woman." I turned away, walking into the darkening forest, Kirara by my side.

"I am a miko."

* * *

I had been walking around in circles for a few hours before I finally regained my composure. My temper had a way of blinding me, but I hadn't actually lost control of it since I first started to hone into and use my spiritual powers. I remember, when I was younger, I was sent to an elderly miko to learn to control my budding powers. Back then, they were nothing but a blessing and a curse. My heightened senses made it hard for me, a child of four, to concentrate on other people. I was forever lost in a distant land of my own, one no one but I could see. 

I would oftentimes, while I was still teething, stare at nothing but a blank wall for hours on end. While mothers in the village had to forever grab their child from touching the dancing embers of a fire, I always remained in the corner of the room, staring at nothing and saying as much as I wanted too, which was very little.

After my father would leave, my mother would oftentimes take me to be examined and on many occasions prayed over by the village monk, a man named Chie. He would slowly mutter chants and wave around sacred scrolls in my direction; as a child, I remember being fascinated with the flowing of his sleeves and the fluttering of the ancient paper.

One day, I was out by the ido, gathering water for my family's meals. An old woman, dressed in a warn-out yellow-and-blue kimono was walking alongside the edge of the meadow the well was. I noticed her before she noticed me; and I found her fascinating. The only old women in my village were too old to travel anywhere on their own; oftentimes, they would only ever leave their huts to scold my mother for her lack of discipline when it came to me. They never left me alone; I was always under their scrutiny.

The woman finally looked up, noticing my young face turned in her direction. She grinned and crossed the fields of herbs and flowers where I had often hidden. "Child." She called me, and reached out to touch my face. "You have a gift. Remember to use it."

Now, I was very confused. What was this woman talking about? "Nani?" I asked, but she continued to walk away from me. I watched her disappear into the early-morning mists, a slight gimp in her step.

Many months later, I was running toward the center of the town. Many rumors had been passed from hut-to-hut, rumors about an old woman in a yellow-and-blue kimono. I had grown up a little in those months; I had even come to a conclusion about what she had said to me that morning.

"Midoriko!" My mother was tearing after me, her hair falling out of its low pony-tail and a look of worry on her face. I often run ahead of her and it caused her much distress when she would find me again, usually being held by a large, burly seaman.

There she was! The woman I had seen so long ago was there, conversing with old Chie. I pushed my way through the crowd of idle people surrounding them and gawked at her. Her hair was still silver, her kimono still tattered, everything was the same as months past.

"Old woman!" I called out to her, raising my hand as high as I could. "Old woman!"

Her eyes, dark as a raven's wing, roamed the crowd until she found me. "Child." She nodded at me.

She did remember me! I grinned brilliantly as my mother caught up to me, out-of-breath. She grabbed my by the collar of my child's kimono and yanked me close to her. I resisted; I wanted to see this woman. I hadn't a clue why she was so fascinating. Maybe, as I look back, it was because she was the first one to call my 'problems' a gift.

As she and Chie were heading back to his home, her eyes met mine. She beckoned at me and my mother; I happily followed. My mother was more-or-less dragged.

Chie, despite the fact that he liked me as much as I liked him, allowed us in. I settled between my mother, now doubled-over and wheezing, and the woman. She gave me an amused look; she could read my emotions perfectly.

"So, you were saying, Sei-sama?" Chie started, kneeling across from her. Sei-sama grinned and glanced at me before facing him, her gaze unflinching.

"I understand you have problems with the child?" She asked him.

Chie and my mother exchanged a glance. How had she known?

"Well," he hesitated. "Yes, I admit. Midoriko-chan seems to have a problem."

Sei laughed, heartily. She looked over at Mother. "Do you agree?" She asked warmly, grinning at her.

My eyes widened. I had never thought about what Mother had to say about my problem; she always seemed to not be concerned until someone mentioned something I had done. I looked over at her. She had a look of surprise on her prematurely-lined face. "I, well," she stammered.

Sei raised her eyebrows. "You don't agree, Amadare-san?"

Mother shook her head wearily. "She's my daughter, Sei-sama. My child. I refuse to believe anything is wrong with her." Her eyes were burning brightly as she stared, defiant, at old Chie. Chie had a bewildered look on his face.

But Sei just nodded, confirming something. Mother smiled faintly at me.

Sei and Mother exchanged long, knowing looks. They seemed to have settled something, because Sei looked pleased and Mother looked like she was going to cry.

"Chie-sama, let me take the child."

"What?" I cried. "Take me where?"

Mother bent to hush me, and for once, I heeded her. I was confused, but determined to understand why I was going to be taken from my home.

Chie was as surprised as I was. "Why her?" He threw me a look of resentment. "Why bother with her? She's nothing but an insolent child that has to be disciplined."

Sei shook her head. "You do not notice, Chie? You, named 'Wisdom'? This child has a gift. She is powerful." She had taken a hold of one of my tiny hands in her rough ones. As she held it out, I noticed a faint pinkish glow emitting from my palm. This wasn't uncommon; it had happened often. There once was a time it glowed so brightly it woke my father up in the middle of the night.

Chie was amazed. He seized my hand and clung to it. I, still being a child, was frightened by this and tried to pull away, thinking about how hard he was clenching my frail wrist. He yelped and released me, grabbing his own, now-swollen fingers.

Sei smiled at me. "She can learn to control her powers. She could become a great miko one day."

My mother was smiling brilliantly through her tears at me. Had she always known? I wondered. "Mama?"

She looked over at me, a look of love in her eyes I had thought I imagined. "Musume, kodomo." She reached out and stroked my hair. I began to cry.

"Mother." I shook my head, my tears falling into my cheeks. "No, Mother, please." I flung myself against her knees, clutching at her faded-blue kimono. She continued to shush me and stroke my hair.

"I love you, Midoriko, and never forget that." She whispered.

* * *

I never really did. I can, at least say, I honored her in that way. 

My mothered died a few years after I left. She was worked to death by my father and the village. They never quite forgave her for letting me go, escape into the wilderness with her love and blessing.

Oftentimes, I used my mother's last words to push myself to where I was and beyond. Sei-sama would remind me of her sacrifice, and told me in vivid detail of her love for me.

That wasn't the only thing, however, that I lost.

* * *

Author's Note: Well, I'm starting to tear up after writing that. I'm not exactly sure if I'm going to fast for everyone's tastes; I guess I'll just have to wait for the "What the hell where you thinking?" reviews. laugh. Please, guys, tell me what you think. Is it very Midoriko-ish? 

Well, until then, I'll just have to assume it was relatively good and continue to type up something. grin. Lucky for you, I'm going to continuously write for your laughing pleasure.

* * *

**Japanese Dictionary:**

**Hibari **- skylark

**Typhoon **- hurricane

**Chie **- wisdom

**Ido **- well

**Nani **- what

**Sei **– spirit

**Amadare **- raindrop

**Musume **- daughter

**Kodomo **- child


	3. Volume Three

Well, three chapters and still running strong! This time, along with thanking my reviewers, I would also like to thank all the college students studying the Shinto ways for publishing their rather detailed research on the internet. I learned quite a bit from them, and other sites and people, and hope that these next few chapters will be good enough of a thank-you.

Now, mind, I am a Catholic 21st Century teenage girl, so, I might not hit all of the training process exactly, but I must say I tried my best. And, hey, flamers are welcome (enough.) Luckily for me (and, for you, perhaps) I have another week or so to perfect it.

End disclaimer.

* * *

"Thank you so very much, lady priestess." One woman said as I exited her small hut. I had been healing her young son, who was sick with a fever. I turn to smile at her. 

"Now, remember to give him that medicine every day. I understand it will be a little bitter at first, but giving it to him with something sweeter might help." I lectured. "The boy would be fine, of course, but just in case…" I handed her some extra herbs rapped in a white ribbon. "Boil these and give him the water."

The woman held them against her chest. "Arrigato, my Lady." She muttered, relieved, as I walked away.

I nodded to a few people as I headed to the forest, my usual haunting grounds. Kirara reluctantly left the group of small children playing ball and followed me into the shadows, mewing happily.

* * *

We reached the middle of the forest, its densest point, at about mid-day. Kirara settled herself next to a large pile of leaves as I found a comfortable position on the ground. 

I closed my eyes and let my worries, thoughts, fears, and emotions leave me, leaving me an empty shell of a person. My body relaxed; I could feel nature's powers surround me, interlacing with my own senses until they became one. The wind blew; my hair blew; my heart followed the wind. I had reached a state of peace, a state of harmony with the world. I was free.

* * *

I remember my lessons from Chie-sensei. She was determined to transform me from a small, un-disciplined, and over-energetic little girl to a great, powerful, wise miko. That transformation, she warned me, wouldn't be easy; we would be lucky if I showed any signs of progress in six month's time. When I asked her what would happen to me if I could control my gift, she would sigh and simple tell me she didn't know.

* * *

"Chie-sama? Where are we going?"

We had been wandering around in the forest for quite some time by now. My young body, which at the beginning was so lively and energetic, was now slow and my steps heavy. I was tired, hungry, and a little frustrated. I had been asking that same question for at least an hour now.

Chie-san looked over her shoulder at me and grinned, her face more youthful than my mother's ever was. "Don't worry kodomo. You'll find out soon enough." She laughed at my look of exasperation.

"Yes ma'am." I muttered, head bowed. My dark hair, loose and tangled, fall into my face. This woman had saved me for my village working me and my mother to death; she gave me a chance to life. Thus, I had to agree with her.

* * *

A few hours later, after the briefest of rests and a tiny meal of some dried fish, Chie-sama and I reached a small, run-down village. There was a large, wooden wall surrounding it, but it was weather-warn and in need of some desperate repair. A few people were hanging over the edge from ropes, attempting to patch up a few extra places with some mud and grass. 

A few of them, all men I noticed, stopped to stare at us as we approached their territory. A few smiled and waved, while others immediately lowered themselves once they recognized Chie-sama. "Chie-san! Chie-san!" A few called out gleefully.

"Chie-sama?" I asked, moving closer to her as these strange people gathered around us. She just merely laughed and tousled my hair, exchanging greetings with a few people. Soon, many of the village had come out to greet us. Men, women, and children were all pouring out of the eight-foot-high walls, all clamoring to be heard.

But, Chie-san just continued to smile and greet people.

"Chie-san! Welcome back!" A booming voice called over the excited voices of the group. Everyone turned to watch a small group of people join them, fronted by a large, burly man dressed in tattered rags. Around him were men similarly dressed, all of which looked like they belonged to the same family.

"Ah! Tsuyosa-sama." Chie-san said gaily, and reached up to accept the hug he offered her.

I was just a little confused. Who was this man? Though Chie-san had shaken hands and exchanged greetings with many of the people milling around us, she had never been as familiar with them as she was with this 'Tsuyosa' person.

"Any who might this be?" He asked when he had let go of my mentor. I blushed and moved to hide behind Chie-san, but she gently, but firmly, pushed me in front of her, so as I would be in plan view of everybody.

"Tell him your name, child." She whispered.

I swallowed, hard. "My name is Midoriko, milord." I bowed, awkwardly. He, and the men surrounding him, laughed.

"My dear, do not call me 'Lord'. I am nothing of the sort." His warm brown eyes burned into mine. "You may call me what everyone else does."

I tried to smile, but the overwhelming feeling I got had seemed to have frozen my facial expressions. "Yes sir." I said quietly.

Again, the people laughed. "If you insist." The man said dismissively, and with a final smile to me, offered his arm to Chie-san and began to lead her to the village. I hastened to follow them.

* * *

We were resting in Tsuyosa-sama's home, sitting around a large fire and talking, when a small group of men, all dressed in strange, ninja-like outfits with various, unfamiliar weapons in their hands or on their backs. "Tsuyosa-san?" 

"What is it?" Tsuyosa-sama sat up, quick and alert.

One of the men stepped forward. His facial mask was hanging around his neck, but he was holding his weapon loosely. He was ready for battle. "We got a message from one of the neighboring towns. A large group of youkai was reported in the area. They seem to be heading towards us."

I gasped, but the rest of the room grew quiet. Chie-san looked grim, but Tsuyosa just sighed and got to his feet. "Why am I not surprised?" He muttered so only I could hear and exited the room.

I was surprised. There were demons coming! And all he did was sigh and leave? I turned, confused, to Chie-san, but she was busy, immersed in conversation with the man who had reported the coming attack.

"And are you sure it was them who said this?" she whispered, head bent in concentration.

The young man sighed. "Who else?"

She smiled grimly. "Midoriko-chan?"

"Hai?" I said, surprised.

She turned towards me, and put on a cheerful face. I knew something was up though. "I know, this may seem a little confusing, but, I have to go with them. Don't fear, child," she added when she saw the look on my face, "I plan on returning. How about I leave you with this woman over here?" she motioned towards a sturdy woman in about her early-twenties. "She'll watch over you until I return."

I nodded, speechless. She gave me a final, encouraging smile, before following the men at a brisk walk. The other woman come over towards me and took my hand, gently leading me towards her home.

"Come, child, ye'll be fine." She said softly. I tried to smile, but with all the day's excitement, I was exhausted. When we reached her rather plan home, I immediately curled up into a ball and fell into a state of bliss.

* * *

Over all, I remember my first impression of the demon-slayer's village as thus; a flurry of excitement. Despite their rather gruesome jobs, or, perhaps because of it, the village was like one family. Indeed, many of the families here intermarried, so, in a retrospect that was entirely true. Everyone was so cheerful, so friendly. 

That kindly woman, whose name I did not know until later on, was in fact the headman's (Tsuyosa's) daughter. She and her husband and their family, all either demon-slayers or demon-slayers-in-training, followed the men into battle with the youkai. She, herself, knew the art of slaying; indeed, everyone (including women and children) knew at least one weapon. Though I noticed there were no women slayers. When I asked Chie-san about his, her face darkened and she asked that I never ask her again.

I had been in the Slayer's Village for but a few hours, and I already felt at home. I hoped this would last for years to come.

* * *

At this time, the Author would like to apologize profusely for not updating till now. She will offer the lame excuse of school, tests, and high-school planning, knowing full-well it is really because she's just to damn lazy to try to elaborate on anything. 

Though, she would like to thank you all for your patience, reviews, and, hopefully, understanding.

She would also like to thank her good friend and anime-buddy, InuPhoenix, for, alongside with helping her out with a major roadblock (figuratively speaking, that is), mentioning this one's story in her most recent chapter. Thus, feeling the need to repay the debt, I would like to recommend her story:

**Sweetness of the Past**

By **InuPhoenix118**

This story is about the famous Izayoi and how she came to be human wife to the Great Dog-Lord InuTaisho and the infamous InuYasha's mother. With it's descriptive writing, plot twists, and the occasional glimmer of humor, InuPhoenix spins a tale of one woman's journey to, not only find herself, but to help another do the very same.

One Command: Read it! (Arrigato Heather-san!)

Final thanks to: **EdSbyouch911**, **PriestessLennoue**, and **Heather. **Ya'll make my day.

And, with that last note, I bid _adieu_.

Or, whatever language you speak's word for goodbye.

* * *

**Japanese Dictonary:**

-**sensei** - 'teacher' or someone who teaches you. Honorific.

-**san** - someone older than you that you are familiar with.

**Tsuyosa** - 'strength'

**hai** - yes


	4. Volume Four

Wow. I am so sorry guys, I've been so caught up in, well, everything. It's been far too long! Sure, I may be only in eight grade, but send applications and taking tests for high schools is driving everyone over here insane. Even my siblings are fed up with me, and they're both under the age of ten.

That, and I forgot my FF password and had to go through waaaay too much to get it back.

* * *

The sun was high in the sky, its raise beating down on my back as I washed out the bowls by the river. My hands were red and raw from the constant scrubbing, and my back ached from leaning over for so long. 

I desperately wanted to go and play, but Chie-san insisted that I work from dawn till mid-afternoon. She said it was a good habit to get in to, because a village priestess never got to choose her hours.

"Midoriko! Mid-OR-iko!" Tsuyosa's daughter, Suiren, appeared over the horizon, a large, woven basket under her arm. She was holding her hand up to block the sunlight and scanning the riverside for me.

I raised my arm to wave, gathering up the clean dishes in my kimono apron. She met me about halfway. She looked lively, her color high and her smile gleaming. Her large stomach, barely covered by her apron, slowed her slightly. Suiren was pregnant with her first child, and if anyone ever deserved to be a mother, she did. She had all but adopted me as soon as I arrived, so few weeks ago, and been more like a mother to me than mine own had been.

"Suiren-san." I said, eyeing her great belly. "Shouldn't you be resting? Chie-san said your time will be coming soon."

Suiren laughed heartily. "I know, Midori-chan, I know. But I can't stay inside on such a lovely day!"

I smiled. She took my hand and led me towards the village, happily humming to herself. The sun was warm on our faces and turned the surrounding landscape into a brilliant mesh of vibrant colors.

A few women stopped to wave or nod at us as we walked past. Suiren exchanged greetings with a few as I squirmed under their intense gaze. Despite living there for nearly a month, very few of the villagers had come to get to know me.

"Suiren! What are you doing walking around?" Chie-san exclaimed when Suiren and I entered the hut. Suiren just grinned and took the bowls from me.

"Chie-san, please, I still have time." She patted her immense stomach. "I think the little one will understand."

"So what are you going to name your child?" I chirped in, watching her with raptured eyes.

She gave a little sigh as she sat down by the fire. She stared, thoughtfully, into it for a few minutes, watching the flames leap and dance about. I followed her gaze, and was soon mesmerized by the colors the ashes turned, or I had imagined them turning. I was six years old, and a very imaginative six at that.

"Koke." She said suddenly, looking up with a smile playing on her lips. "I'll name it, if it's a female, Koke."

Just then, Tsuyosa walked in, a large net full of fish slung across his back. Behind him, Suiren's husband, Higure, was carrying a similar net, except less fish. They both dropped their nets and sat down, heavily, by the fire. Higure leaned over to kiss his wife on the forehead.

Tsuyosa laughed. "And what if it's a boy, Suiren-chan? What if you have a healthy, bouncing baby boy in there?"

Suiren grinned. "Can't I have a moment of dreaming about it being a girl?"

Higure laughed. "Yes, you can have your moment when it's been born." He teased, patting her growing belly.

But Chie just made a tisking noise. "Ye shouldn't be handling anything with your hands smelling like fish." She turned to stir the bubbling broth over the fire. "It'll be bad luck for the child within."

But Tsuyosa and Suiren just laughed. "I never knew you were superstitious, Chie-san." Suiren said, smiling slightly.

I didn't get what the joke was, but it was fascinating watching Suiren speak aloud her thoughts. None of the women in my village ever did, and if someone dared to, they were either an elderly person or the wife of someone in a high position. And even then they didn't say much.

"Well, how about it, koi? What if it is a male?" Higure asked, accepting a bowl from Chie.

Suiren sighed and began staring into the fire again. I guess this was her habit when she was thinking; she did it often. "How about…Hisui?"

"I think Hisui is a fine name." Tsuyosa said loudly, beaming at his daughter. Higure nodded.

"It will be Hisui then."

* * *

I was six years old. I had been living the happiest weeks of my life. I was cared for, loved, and accepted. My budding powers, or gifts as Chie and Suiren called them, weren't criticized or denounced here. In fact, I felt them more powerfully than I have ever felt them before. I could train with them in the daylight and didn't have to worry about the reaction people would get when I unveiled a new trick or some kind of feat I could now do. 

However, with happiness comes sorrow, with life, death. In the course of two days, I would feel both the overwhelming feeling or happiness and the maddening feeling of grief.

* * *

Today was the funeral. I watched the men dig up the fresh earth so they could lay my friend down to a final rest. I looked down at my own hands, and traced every line, every callous and every scrape there. Could I use these hands to bury someone I loved, someone I trusted? I didn't think so. 

Suiren died a day after her baby was born. At first, all went well. The baby, a boy, was born, cleaned, blessed, and returned to the proud parents. Suiren was very pale, and she had difficulty raising her arms to accept the child, but she insisted on holding him. Chie finally complied, but not without some powerful persuasion from both Suiren and me.

I watched in fascination as she gently cradled her child in her arms, gazing at him with such adoration. Higure, who apparently was speechless with joy, just sat there, kissing his son and his wife over and over. He even went up to Tsuyosa and gave him a hug, which caused for much laughing. Tsuyosa, surprising us all, returned the hug, congratulating him and thanking Kami for giving his daughter a healthy son.

It wasn't until later that day did Suiren fall feverish. Chie, despite her furrowed brow, assured us that this was natural, something expected from hours of hard labor. I continuously bathed my friend with a damp cloth and Chie ran here and there, asking other women for assistance and advice. But, whenever I asked her if Suiren would be fine, she gave me a weak smile. "She'll be fine, Midori-chan." She would whisper, glancing over at her every-so-often. Suiren's son had been taken to a neighbor's home, where he was being cared for until Suiren got better.

* * *

But Suiren never got better. Her illness got worse and worse, until she was a wisp of herself. Higure, Tsuyosa, and Chie huddled in the corner out of my earshot, conferring in low, worried tones. Every so often, one of them would look up to see if I was still there and whether I had heard anything. 

A few hours later, early in the morning, Chie startled me. I had fallen asleep after watching over Suiren for twelve hours straight.

"Child, she wants you."

"Nani?" I asked sleepily, rubbing my eyes.

Chie looked wane, and her eyes were dull. She sighed and smoothed back my unkempt hair. "Suiren-chan, she calls for you."

"Why?"

"Ask her."

I could tell something had happened, but just not what. "Yes." I said sadly, stumbling over towards my friend.

She looked as wane as Chie did. "Midoriko," she said quietly, reaching up to me. I quickly grabbed hold of her hand, though it was thin enough to easily slip through my fingers. "Koi, I want you to stay the way you are. Forget about what others want you to be; think of what you want to be." She paused to cough briefly, then smiled weakly at me as I hurried to hand her a torn cloth.

"I'm dying," she said softly.

I nodded. There was something that had told me that days ago, when she first took ill.

"I'm dying, and my baby is going to live. I want you to care for him as long as you can."

"_What_?" I asked, startled.

She sighed. "I love my husband, and I love my father, but they'll end up raising my son to be exactly like them; rash, un-cooperative, a natural-born fighter. But, I don't want that for him. I don't want him to end up dead after thirty years of living, being pushed to the edge by his father and grandfather, using me as a tool to convince him that's what I would have wanted. _That's not what I want for my boy_. I want him to be what he wants to be, not what others want him to be."

I gaped at her. I would have never guessed Suiren had hated her life so much. No matter what, she was always smiling. Even know, as she was as good as condemning her people's way of life, she had a small half-smile on her lips, as if saying "Yes, I know what I'm doing."

"Chie-san knows what I want for my child. I don't know what she'll do, considering her relationship with my father, but I know that she understands. And you, little Midoriko, understand as well. With you two, my son has a fighting chance." She closed her eyes, as if she was trying to suppress some kind of inward pain.

"I know you'll do your best."

With that, my friend died.

* * *

Chie muttered furiously under her breath, as if she expected all her begging and praying would revive our friend. 

Higure and Tsuyosa stood silently, watching as Suiren was buried amongst the field of grasses, where she had insisted she would be buried.

I watched as the neighbor woman handed the newborn babe to his father, who just buried his head in the baby's hair and cried. Tsuyosa placed a hand on his son-in-law's shoulder, whispered something, and gently pried the baby from his arms.

He then came over to me and smiled. "Midoriko, I believe my daughter told you of her wishes for her son."

I nodded.

"I think she would agree with you staying, longer, with us, in order to care for the child."

I gasped, tears welling in my eyes. "Arrigato, Tsuyosa-san!" I cried, falling at his feet. "I promise I will do the best I can."

He smiled slightly as he pulled my up one-handed to my feet. "Midoriko, you remind me so much of my daughter. I wish you had had more time with her, but I have all confidence in you. She used to tell me that you were one of the best people she's ever met, and you're still young. You'll make a fine care-taker, and one day, a even better miko."

He smiled, turned, and followed the crowd into the large fortress, his grandson asleep in his arms.

I quickly crossed the large green and fell on my knees at Suiren's grave. "Thank you," I whispered briefly before following the others home.

* * *

Japanese Dictionary:

**Higure** – nightfall

**Koke** – moss

**Koi** - love

**Hisui** - jade


End file.
